Bondage
by SasatheShy
Summary: When he awakens within a tomb, Ryou meets the face behind a voice that has haunted him even since he was given the Senen Ring. Now, as this Bakura has his way with Ryou, Ryou takes on the pain to understand Bakura's desires. RBXTKB Oneshot edited!


YuGiOh

Disclaimer: YuGiOh is rightfully owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

Story: Set during 'Dawn of the Duel.' When Ryou Bakura finds himself in an ancient tomb, he finally meets the face of a voice that haunted him since he was given the Senen Ring. Bakura, the devil he is, discovers Ryou Bakura unconscious out in the desert. The boy hit a weak spot in Bakura's heart, and the daring thief just knew he had to have him. Ryou, utterly frightened of the thief King, is raped. However, to understand more about Bakura's past, Ryou does not fight the strong man as his innocence is taken from him.

This is my first Ryou X Bakura story I've ever put up on . I hope you all enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.

This short story does contain strong material. Please take warning of this story's rating. If readers are offended by boy x boy, bondage, and rape, then please do not read this one shot.

--

**Yes, if you are all wondering. This is a re-edited version. I fixed a lot of problems. I added some new sentences and removed entire paragraphs. This version should be much better. **

**Also, some people were confused on the title of my story and this story's meaning. Firstly, the title, 'Bondage,' reflects the entrapment Ryou had been in ever since given the ring, and yet his devastation easily turned around when he discovered who Bakura was. Secondly, to those wondering why Bakura had no idea who Ryou was, I based a part of my story from the manga, and the remainder off of the anime. In the manga, Thief King Bakura does not realize he is a part of Yami Bakura's diorama, and he is used more than in the anime. I wanted it this way to give him a softer side when dealing with Ryou. **

--

**Bondage (Re-Edited!)**

**By**

**SasatheShy**

"_Who are you?"_

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Leave me alone! Leave me -- alone!"_

--

The dream was terrifying, awakening Ryou Bakura quickly. He was sweating, but not too terribly. The room was cold, helping to calm his nerves. As he leaned forward, rubbing at his head, he noticed that this room was not his own.

Covered in dust and cobwebs, the room resembled an ancient tomb. Filled with confusion, Ryou sat upon his knees while looking about. "_Where am I?"_

Not too far from Ryou stood piles of golden treasure. The treasure was amazing to Ryou, but he was also afraid. Though he could not remember what he had been doing before waking, he knew he had, once again, fallen into unconsciousness. It had happened quite often, beginning on that day when his father had sent him a very special gift through delivery. It was the Senen Ring, one of seven golden items. Ryou had loved the gift, and he immediately began wearing it, hiding it underneath his shirt during school hours. However, the more Ryou wore the piece of jewelry, the more he began to feel ill and a bit insane.

Ryou did not want to worry his friends, but he knew that something or someone was deep within the Senen Ring. Though he had never seen the face of the haunter, Ryou had met with its voice: a deep, handsome voice. It corrupted Ryou's mind, filling Ryou with unbelievable fright. Ryou did not know the voice's purpose, but he knew he should fear it. He did not want to involve his friends in the voice's evil intentions, either.

Though Ryou was displeased with the voice, knowing it was driving him to madness, Ryou, in fact, wanted to know the face behind the mask. It intrigued him. He knew he shouldn't. He knew the voice was of an evil nature, using him forcefully. But Ryou did not care.

Now there he was, again awakening somewhere unknown. Whoever brought Ryou there, he knew it'd return. Spotting a tiny hole shining a small hope of light, Ryou stood and took a peak outside. He saw nothing but sand, piles and piles beyond.

Sighing, Ryou went back to the spot he awoke. He sat down, wrapping his arms over his chest. He tried to think of the past. He tried to recall all events that had happened before he fell into the darkness. But his mind was fuzzy. He could not think straight, and the chilly atmosphere did not help. "How did I end up here?"

And then, the oncoming sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room. The noise startled Ryou. He suddenly felt more terrified than before, and he searched for a hiding place.

None.

The footsteps drew closer. Ryou did not see a door, now noticing he was trapped in the tiny tomb. But Ryou should have known that all tombs have secrets and hiding places are one of many.

The wall far from Ryou began to move. It opened like a door.

A tanned man entered the room.

The man was tall, a few inches more than Ryou, at least. He wore interesting Egyptian garments: a red robe covered over a purple kilt. And he wore soft-padded shoes over his feet. His physical features were breathtaking. This man was well-built. His hair, a ghostly white, matched with Ryou's own. The man had a handsome face too, with small violet-gray eyes. The man carried a large brown bag hunched over his shoulder.

Once the man's eyes locked onto Ryou, Ryou backed against the wall. The man immediately smirked as he hauled his brown bag over his shoulder, dropping it on the ground. The stone wall closed behind him, locking Ryou and the man inside.

Ryou never let his eyes drift from the man. Though feared from the man's sudden entrance, Ryou felt a curious sensation, eager to discover why this man had him buried far beneath ground, hidden from all other life. Assuming he was not the first to be brought there, Ryou pondered the questions that left him feeling woozy. Does this man want money? Does he kidnap for fun? Or, perhaps, was he planning something sinister?

"_I don't like this", _thought Ryou.

When the man took a step towards Ryou, it caused Ryou, already frightened, to lean further against the tomb's wall. It scratched Ryou's back, but he ignored the oncoming sting as this kidnapper kneeled before him. The man held a smirk on his face that seemed would never disappear.

Gathering what courage he could, Ryou softly asked, "Who are you?" as the mysterious man leaned closer.

A fresh smirk replaced the man's last one. He takes hold of Ryou's chin, watching with interest at the fragile boy's shivering. Damn. The boy was beautiful. Just moments before had the man found the boy unconscious, lost in the sands of his homeland, Egypt. The boy had been out of it for hours. But now fully awake, Ryou's feminine nature shined bright. This pleased the man.

"You wish to know my name?" cooed the man.

This sudden question escaping the man's lips surprised Ryou. His voice, it was tip-of-the-tongue familiar. Ryou was sure he's heard the voice before, but from where? Ryou tried concentrating, but the extreme attractiveness of the man's voice seemed hypnotic. The man's question literally caused Ryou's heart to thump twice as swiftly, and Ryou almost felt that he could trust this man. Ryou answer's, "Yes" without stuttering.

A sudden chuckle escaped the man. He closed in on Ryou, their noses nearly touching. "Just call me Bakura."

Chilling. That name, chilling. The moment Ryou heard that name, he knew this man, this -- Bakura. Suddenly all that had happened to Ryou, from the time of his falling unconscious, came back to him.

--

_Ryou had been outside, fleeing from an evil something. The dark-lit streets of Domino were empty. It was late in the night. Ryou was out of breath, but he continued to run. And a sinister laugh followed. It shouted, "Where do you think you're going?" after Ryou helplessly tripped. But the voice did not stop Ryou. He got up, running through a dark alleyway before coming to the sacredness of a church. _

_The empty church's doors, conveniently unlocked, gently squeaked as Ryou let himself in. He walked to the front of the church, already beginning to feel safe. To Ryou's surprise, the evil voice had followed him in. It gave off a howling laugh, and it made Ryou fear for the worse. "Leave me alone!"_

"_Escaping is useless," echoed the voice. "You have a duty to fulfill." _

"_A duty?"_

_Ryou listened as the voice continued. It spoke of the Senen Items. The items were with his friend, Yugi, and a mysterious Egyptian named Shadi. The evil voice declared he'd get all seven of the Senen Items, with Ryou's help, of course. He declared Ryou as the one in obtaining the key to the Pharaoh's memory. Of course, unbeknownst to Ryou, this voice was able to use Ryou's mind, soul, and yes, even his body. The voice continued, talking of opening the door to another world, where the Pharaoh's memories were locked away. Ryou was confused. _

"_I don't understand it at all!" Ryou shouted. As Ryou's confusion erupted, the voice grew desperate. _

_The stain-glassed windows shattered, and pieces of glass showered down onto Ryou. He screamed -- the voice raging on. "Nameless Pharaoh, when the doors of your memory open, the ultimate Game of Darkness will start!" _

_Everything went black._

_--_

Now there Ryou was, staring face to face with the one he feared most. "You." At that time, Ryou noticed the shining object dangling at Bakura's chest. "My Ring."

Indeed, it was the Senen Ring, shining with brilliance. It fit perfectly around Bakura's neck, so Ryou thought.

Bakura noticed Ryou take interest in the Ring, but he was a tad confused that the boy knew what it was. Smirking, Bakura takes the Ring in his left hand, jingling it before Ryou boastingly. "You want this?"

Again, Ryou's heart speeded at the sound of Bakura's voice. Ryou began sweating, but he tried staying brave. "Y -- yes. It's mine. It belongs to me!" The nerves within Ryou released as stutters. "P -- please give it b -- back?"

"Give it back?" Bakura gave out a laugh before standing. He stared Ryou down, an utterly evil grin on his lips. He gave off a low gruff before turning his back. He headed over to the brown bag he had carried in, and began rummaging through it.

Ryou watched with curiosity. He tried focusing his eyes on the bag, but when Bakura bent over to reach inside the bag, Ryou's eyes drifted elsewhere. Bakura's fine behind, his long, stiff legs, all showed signs of his handsomeness. Ryou could not help but stare. When he realized what he was doing, he pretended to be more interested in the items Bakura pulled from the bag.

As he calmed, Ryou took notice of the long rope Bakura had pulled from the bag. The sight of the long rope made Ryou's throat tighten. He pulled at the collar of his striped shirt, trying to rid the choking feeling, but he couldn't help imagining the rope's use. Following the rope was a small golden tin. The tin had a lid, covering the substance contained inside. However, though shut, a tiny drizzle of clear liquid escaped the lid's rim, slowly sliding from the tin onto the ground. Ryou could not figure what that was for, so he ignored the sight of it.

Bakura stood, lifting the bag. The remaining items within the bag were glorious treasure. Bakura added all to his collection. The sound of metals clinking against jewels and other luxuries made a cacophonous noise.

Ryou ignored that, as well.

Never did he stir about why Bakura had brought him here, to a tomb of gloom. Never did he think of the possibilities of Bakura's hidden plans, and the results of his situation. But Ryou, while watching Bakura draw towards him with rope and tin in hand, began to feel ill. His nerves lifted, leaving a heavy feeling caught in his body.

Bakura reached Ryou, a fearful expression over his fake smile. He sat down the tin, but the rope stayed folded over his shoulder. "Stand up."

Blinking, Ryou was shocked by the demand. However, understanding the regret of not listening to Bakura's words, Ryou slowly obeyed. He rose, his legs wobbling in effort. As Ryou rose, it was clear who stood tallest. Ryou did not dare stare into Bakura's eyes. He kept his eyes focused elsewhere, mainly at the ground. He feared Bakura's contemplation. And he should, for Bakura's purposes for Ryou were not merely captivity, but far worse. "Take off your shirt."

Those spoken words were sinister, even un-human. The moment Bakura spoke them, Ryou raised his head, his chocolaty eyes widened with shock and confusion. Had he heard Bakura right? _Why?_

Ryou's utter shock left him gaping frozen. He had grabbed hold of his blue and white shirt, now noticing that his favorite light blue jacket was already across the room, lying carelessly in a heap of sand. A long, black coat lied next to it. While waiting for Ryou to obey, Bakura grew impatient with the bedazzled boy. Growling under his throat, he ragingly grabbed at Ryou's arm, fully determined to rip the shirt from Ryou's precious skin. "I said, 'Take off your shirt!'"

A sudden dizziness hit Ryou as he struggled against Bakura's might. But Bakura was larger -- stronger. He easily forced Ryou's soft shirt up, and over Ryou's head. It gets flung to the floor, joining Ryou's dirty jacket and long, black coat.

Left bare-chested, Ryou attempted to keep from crying. He knew he had to be brave, if he wanted out of his horror-filled situation. But Bakura's commands kept coming, each growing more and more frightening.

"Put your hands together," Bakura commanded as he pressured Ryou's hands into fists. It hurt, and a soft whimper escaped Ryou, him not aware of it. Soon, Ryou held his fisted hands together, close to his chin. Bakura untied the Senen Ring from around his neck. "Keep your hands there." He began to tie Ryou's hands together, the Senen Ring dangled in between Ryou's fists. The rope itched, and Ryou tried moving his arms, but he ended up moving his hands too, only to have them pushed closer to his chin by an angered Bakura. "Don't move!"

Ryou cringed, feeling like a slave.

Bakura double-tied the thin rope around Ryou's wrists, and finished with a tight knot. Ryou desperately wished to move his arms.

The Senen Ring jingled, seeming satisfied with its new location. Of course, the Ring fit perfectly with both Bakura and Ryou.

After tying Ryou's wrists together, Bakura prepared for the next step. Taking hold of the much longer, thicker rope he had pulled from his large brown bag, Bakura began to tie the longer rope around Ryou's already tightened wrists. The extra weight ached. Ryou disliked the weird feeling. Bakura went from Ryou's wrists to neck, twisting the rope around, tightening the rope in between Ryou's wrists and neck. Bakura looped the rope around Ryou's neck triple, pulling hard to keep the rope from loosening. The pulling caused Ryou to gasp, the pain sharp and direct. Finally, Bakura finished by tying the rope behind Ryou's neck, completing his work with a final secured knot.

Stepping back, Bakura began admiring his work, licking at his lips. He was satisfied.

Humiliated, Ryou stood there feeling like a poorly wrapped package. He could not move his neck very well, and the rope tied from wrist to neck enabled him from moving his arms. And Ryou felt that now was the time to panic.

His heart pounded uncontrollably. His lips were dry. His body was moist with nervous sweat. He wanted to cry. He wanted to escape. It was too late. Ryou was a hostage. Ryou was bonded. He knew he was not strong enough to flee.

Bakura pondered his prize's thoughts. He knew the boy was afraid of him. Bakura did not care. From the first moment he found the boy, lying motionless underneath drifted sand, Bakura knew. He knew he needed this boy, craved this boy. He was not sure why, but he had this gut feeling. He somewhat felt as if he knew the boy from somewhere. Perhaps from a dream? No matter. The boy was coming close to tears, Bakura noticed. He chuckled inside, gliding a hand underneath Ryou's arm. "Come here."

After Bakura picked up the tin, he dragged Ryou over to the silky sheet he had placed the boy on. Bakura commanded Ryou to get on his knees. Ryou did as told, staring at the ground while doing so.

Bakura was displeased that his prize would not look at him. That did not matter. Bakura was in control. Setting the tin back down, Bakura placed a hand on Ryou's head, tugging at Ryou's hair, lifting and forcing the boy to gaze in his eyes. "What is your name?"

The question astounded Ryou. The way that Bakura had asked the question -- so soft -- it was interesting. Ryou could not help but answer. He whispered, "R -- Ryou Bakura."

Intriguing. Bakura was fascinated that the boy held his name, but he gently allowed "Ryou" to slip off the tip of his tongue. He liked the sound of it, and he chuckled out loud.

Bakura's hand, still entwined in Ryou's soft white hair, loosened and slid to Ryou's left cheek. Bakura softly rubs it, repeating Ryou's name in an eerie whisper. Hearing his name come from Bakura's mouth made Ryou shudder. Bakura rubbing at his cheek made Ryou tense.

"Ryou…" Bakura cooed, his face getting closer to Ryou's at every whisper of the poor boy's name. And finally, just as their noses gently touched, Bakura paused. His eyes stared deep into Ryou's own. Ryou had frozen, not knowing if his sudden stiffness was from fear or something else. This sensation befuddled Ryou, him not understanding the spell this dark man was casting. Ryou wanted to look away. He tried, but the damn rope still held him bonded. And Bakura continued rubbing at Ryou's cheek, making a circular petting with his thumb. Shortly, the moment ended with a grin from Bakura, and he roughly slapped Ryou's cheek before standing.

The slap stung; however, Ryou was more surprised than hurt by it. He stared, agonized by Bakura's behavior.

Bakura hovered over Ryou, standing tall, with an almost proud look on his face. He moved his hands up his body, touching at his muscular chest, just pausing at the white ends of his long red robe. He is satisfied with Ryou's frozen position, and slowly, he removed the robe, it free-falling to the ground as Bakura said, "Now, let's begin."

_Begin_. Ryou could not muster what that had meant. He knew he did not want to. Nonetheless, Bakura's wild intentions were driving Ryou insane!

Bakura stepped out of his padded shoes, his eyes glowed in anticipation. He began rubbing at his chest, slowly, aching for what he wanted. His waist is leveled with Ryou's face, Ryou not expecting the upcoming hell. Unfortunately, the moment Bakura's sweaty palms reached around his own kilt, inching it down his waist, that was when everything hit Ryou straight in the heart. And as Bakura's brilliant cock bounced out from underneath the kilt, Ryou's once curiosity proclaimed improbable.

However, a new curiosity enclosed Ryou, his eyes never staring away from Bakura's large, already hardened member. Though Ryou did not find what was to come exciting, the sight of Bakura's nude form did not block the petite gasp inching to escape Ryou's dry throat. _"Ah…"_

A responsive chuckle from Bakura, and immediately Ryou was embarrassed.

"Like what you see?" asked Bakura,

_No! _Ryou wished to shout this, but he could not. He dared not. Besides, Bakura was partially correct. Ryou was somewhat charmed by the bobbing cock. The sight of it completely blocked Bakura's purpose from Ryou's mind, him shortly regretting it.

After allowing Ryou to admire him, Bakura -- carefree -- wrapped strong fingers around his member, massaging the massiveness as he, once again, grabbed at Ryou's hair with his right hand. This caused Ryou to come back into reality. _A reality nightmare._

"Sweet Ryou," whispered Bakura. "Open your mouth." As Bakura spoke, he inched his nude waist closer to Ryou's face, allowing his tip to touch at Ryou's closed lips.

Intimidate, Ryou's worst realization struck. He immediately wanted out, wanted to escape. And yet, another part of him wanted to stay, wanted to learn why this Bakura needed him so desperately, but nevertheless, Ryou did not want what was happening. He struggled to keep his lips sealed.

"Open your mouth," ordered Bakura. "Or else!"

The threat seemed unskilled, but just the harshness of Bakura's order broke Ryou's lips apart. Ryou's weakness awarded him with a full head of cock.

A moan escaped both participants. Bakura's moan -- satisfactory. Ryou's -- aghast.

Ryou could feel Bakura's tip slide along his tongue, making its way towards the back of his throat as Bakura began to rock Ryou's head back and forth. Poor Ryou still captured by the hair. And the taste, bitter. Ryou never tasted anything with such disgust, and yet, as he was forced to suck, the taste became sweeter. Ryou mumbled softly, unsure if he was enjoying the taste or not. He could hear Bakura mumbling words such as "Yeah" and "That's it." Not too long after could Ryou feel the stickiness on his tongue, groaning as Bakura's pre-cum melted inside of his mouth. Bakura was heaving heavily, but as soon as he released, he withdrew from Ryou's mouth.

Ryou's mouth stay hung open as he tried breathing. The taste traced every inch of his mouth. He noticed a pleased smile on Bakura's face, and finally Ryou's hair is released.

Bakura bent over, taking Ryou's chin in his hand. Ryou shivered, trying to not meet eye contact as Bakura spoke.

"That was fantastic, little angel." Bakura massaged Ryou's chin, "But how can I only allow myself to have all the fun?"

In the blink of an eye, Bakura had Ryou's back to the silkiness of the sheet. Bakura's swift movements jumbled Ryou's brain, him already weary from one event.

Soon, Bakura is on top of Ryou, and his uncontained desire allowed him the privilege of investigating every inch of Ryou's body. Bakura licked at his angel's earlobe, licked at the sensitive skin between neck and shoulder. He ignored his angel's wincing. He ignored the pleading 'no's' and 'don'ts'. He ignored the growing fear within his angel's adorable eyes. Those sweet, innocent eyes. They made Bakura berserk. His fingers traced down Ryou's shivering face, reaching the boy's wet lips. What perfect peach lips. Even how hot they were, they were very smooth to the touch. Bakura craved those cute lips. He needed to feel them, not just with his fingers, but with his own lips -- with his anxious tongue.

He could.

So he did.

The kiss was sharp and direct, yet hot and wet. Ryou was thrown off by the kiss, it wet and new. A different taste greeted Ryou's mouth. Bakura's tongue snuck past Ryou's lips, exploring and interacting with Ryou's own tongue. A mix of citrus and onion pleased Ryou, ridding his mouth of the bitter taste of sperm.

And Bakura, already feeling his self re-hardening, enjoyed every second of the kiss. He prepared to continue on with his evil plans. His hands moved over Ryou's bonded arms, soon meeting with the Senen Ring. Pushing the Ring aside, Bakura traced his hand across Ryou's left light nipple. Ryou gasped at the sudden attention his nipple was gaining, pleasing Bakura tremendously. After a short play, Bakura moved his hand across Ryou's right nipple, not wanting to leave it out. And shortly after, Bakura's hand reached its final destination: Ryou's gray pants.

Ryou watched, his eyes wide, his breathing rapid, as Bakura began to remove his pants. "N -- no. Don't. Please…" But his pleads were ignored, and Ryou's humiliation continued as Bakura swiftly yanked off the gray pants over Ryou's sneakers. Ryou soon lie in nothing but his socks, sneakers, and his cotton underwear.

Bakura was happy with what he saw. His angel -- breathtaking. And Bakura knew that he'd be more so once those weird-looking undergarments were off. But Bakura wanted to do this slowly, to make sure the angel never forgot his first time. Bakura could tell that Ryou was a pure young man. _Obviously._

To help ease Ryou, Bakura slid off Ryou, sitting to the right of his beauty. Slowly, he began to feel the softness of the boy's legs. Ryou's thin white hairs on his legs were hardly visible, making him appear soft. Bakura loved it. He moved down closer to Ryou's feet, covered by annoying shoes. But keeping his patience for now, Bakura slowly pulled the right off first, the sock following close behind. Bakura takes Ryou's much smaller foot in his hand, gently massaging it as he watches Ryou. Ryou stared bewildered. Bakura knew the boy was thinking about his sudden change in pace, but Bakura only reminded his self that he had many more devilish plans for the little light.

Kissing Ryou's big toe, Bakura repeats with Ryou's left foot, before finally making his way to the small, unusual undergarments Ryou was wearing. Since Bakura discovered Ryou, he had been intrigued with how Ryou was dressed. The boy was foreign, lovely, and all-around breathtaking.

The soft touch of Bakura's hand to his underwear, and Ryou was already panicking again. His cheeks were burning from mixed emotions, including embarrassment, fright, and uncertainty. But with all these combined feelings, Ryou's true self showed when he cried out, "No" just as Bakura took from him that final piece of a devastated innocent.

Beautiful. Bakura's angel. Absolutely beautiful! Bakura could not help but lick at his lips as he gazed at Ryou's member. It was average size. To Bakura, it was perfectly perfect. However, Bakura felt disappointed that Ryou was not hard.

Bakura could change that.

Slowly, Bakura took hold of Ryou's soft cock, massaging it with such skill. He smirked, watching Ryou's terrified eyes, but Bakura could see Ryou hesitating. Ryou tried ignoring the pleasure, trying not to give in. No chance. Not with Bakura's mighty hands and slithery tongue. Growing irritated, Bakura decided it was time to taste his angel. He let his mouth fall over the tip, beginning to feel it throb at his magical touch.

The brand new experience was absolutely wondrous. Ryou understood just how powerful, how exotic it was to orgasm. He had begun puberty at a later age. He could feel his cock rising and hardening within Bakura's mouth. He felt like he'd explode at any given second. He tried not to muffle moans and gasps, but with Bakura teasingly sucking and nibbling at his tip, Ryou couldn't help but moan. This new sensation sent electric waves of pleasure from his bottom-up.

As Bakura sucked faster, harder, Ryou began to think if he'd explode. His head spun as he came close to his very first pressurized, pleasure-rising orgasm. Sadly, Bakura paused, removing his mouth from around Ryou's excited cock.

Touching Ryou's chest, Bakura cooed, "Not yet -- not yet…" as Ryou heaved heavily. Ryou was almost disappointed that Bakura had stopped. Almost. His cock, still hard, began to ease. It seemed more disappointed than Ryou.

While allowing Ryou a moment to relax, Bakura positioned his self at Ryou's legs. Bakura got down on his knees, slowly rubbing Ryou's legs to calm the boy. Only seconds later was Bakura ready to continue. And he decided now was the time to show Ryou just how serious he was. He reached for his red robe, pulling from one of the pockets a small dagger, painted with a bronze-like handle.

When Ryou's eyes locked on the dagger, he finally felt the courage to shout, "No!" as he tried backing away. Was Bakura planning to kill him? Unfortunately, Ryou's head locked with the far back wall, causing brief pain. Bakura only pulled Ryou back easily, glaring at Ryou with anger.

"Hold still!" shouted Bakura. His demand followed through.

Shaking uncontrollably, Ryou focused his attention on the dagger, never letting his sweaty eyes drop. He had began to cry, mainly from the sting of bonking his head. He was too terrified to care.

Sliding his tongue up the smooth side of the dagger's blade, Bakura purred sensually. He leaned down to Ryou's level, gently placing the blade on Ryou's left cheek. He caused Ryou to become frenzied. Bakura only chuckled in his throat as he ran the blade across his angel's soft skin. Gently Bakura guided the blade across Ryou, moving from cheek, to neck, to chest, only re-licking the blade's side when it refused to rub Bakura's dazzling capture. And the dagger traced all over Ryou's body, Bakura loving teasing Ryou maliciously. Throughout, Ryou kept praying in his head, hoping that Bakura did not accidentally cut through Ryou's fragile skin. Ryou kept still -- a slip possible. Thankfully, Bakura's skill with sharp blades left Ryou safe, but only from bleeding.

Ryou is flipped around. He cannot imagine the oncoming suffering as Bakura ordered him to get on his knees. Ryou gently whimpered as Bakura forced the light's bottom into the air, giving Bakura a perfect view of what shined from behind. Bakura could not believe how beautiful, and how clean his angel was. And Ryou, with tear-streaked cheeks, did as he was told, blushing knowing his entire nude form was in Bakura's eager face.

But Ryou kept slouched, paler than any doll.

He had given up.

With both hands, Bakura began caressing Ryou's soft cheeks. He did so eagerly, enjoying squeezing at them, pulling at Ryou's skin -- pulling the cheeks apart. Bakura heard Ryou whimper His angel's begging was worthless. It only further entertained Bakura, which only furthered his lustful craving. Eager to continue, Bakura found it fun to give Ryou a sharp slap to the left cheek. He chuckled as Ryou yelped, jumping from the unexpected slap. Bakura massaged at the redness, soothing Ryou's pain. He took a second chance, slapping Ryou's other cheek, gratifying it with identical attention.

Ryou held still. He was prepared, that time, for the second slap, hardly stirring even though the pain made his cheek feel numb. And after the sharp slap's effect, Ryou calmed when he felt Bakura sooth the pain with his strong, warm hands. The slaps, though painful, did not direct Ryou to the torturous discomfort nearing.

Ryou's giving in punished him with the feeling of hot moisture in between his sore cheeks.

Daring and wicked, Bakura greeted his tongue to the beauty between his angel's legs; an undefined hunger for Ryou Bakura. _Sensational_. And hearing his angel finally moaning, beginning to become entranced by his force, Bakura felt pleased. Bakura nibbles, licks, and kisses, making sure to lick every little piece of lonely skin. He made his way to Ryou's small entrance, licking around, and finally, over it. His little angel moaned again, louder and higher-pitched. He could still hear the fright in his angel's moans.

His angel's crying suddenly sounded pitiful. Bakura craved to make his angel enjoy this. But how?

"Mm…"

Bakura stopped licking his angel. He leaned over, his eyes meeting Ryou's. Ryou stared dumfounded at him, wondering if the torture was over.

But Bakura was just beginning. However, he needed his love to trust him. Perhaps if he spoke to him more? Grabbing the small tin, Bakura showed it off to his angel, watching the boy gently rise his head to stare at the tin.

"Inside of this," Bakura whispered, "Is a fine seed oil that's hard to purchase in Egypt. It is used for the rich only, including the Pharaoh. I stole it specifically for you."

Lifting his head a bit further, the Ring dangling below him, Ryou became curious. "Why?"

"You'll see," Bakura said. He grew a grin, giving Ryou's nose a little poke. "But you'll have to trust me."

_Trust? _Was Bakura insane? How could Ryou trust such a sinister, terrible thief? A man who subconsciously kidnapped, bonded, and made a fool of poor Ryou? Ryou did not know what to think. His mind was racing.

Bakura awaited an answer. He received nothing but a blank stare. Again, Bakura tried. "Do you trust me?"

This time, Ryou found Bakura's voice intriguing, almost magical. Evil turned elegant -- that is what Bakura's voice had done. The question was so low, Ryou hardly heard it. But he understood. Could he trust this monster? He had no choice. There was no escape, and Ryou was exhausted. He stared Bakura in the face, nearly choking at the sight of it. Bakura's face had also changed -- instead of dark, it seemed pure, almost trustworthy. The handsomeness of Bakura's face, too, had Ryou's mind rolling with brand new emotions.

No longer feeling he could fully not trust Bakura, Ryou gave the terrifying man his answer. "Okay."

Pleased with his angel, Bakura smirked as he softly patted his angel's cheek. "Good. Get back down."

Ryou moved back into position, his knees still hurting. Luckily, the silk sheet eased most of that pain.

With tin in hand, Bakura moved back behind Ryou, already re-massaging Ryou's lovely cheeks. As he played with Ryou's behind, Bakura used his right hand to open the tin's lid. Some of the seed oil spilled to the ground, but still there was plenty for Bakura's angel. He had filled the tin to the top.

Taking tin in hand, Bakura leveled it above Ryou's bottom, prepared for the next step of his sensual game. He took a final look over at his angel's head. Ryou was looking at the ground. Smirking, Bakura murmurs, "Just relax" as he runs some of the oil onto Ryou's awaiting bottom.

The oil was cold. Ryou gasped at the interesting sensation, groaning as Bakura oiled his cheeks. The oil helped to ease Ryou's reddened cheeks. Bakura's strong, oiled hands rubbing it in caused Ryou to moan. Though he did not wish to admit so, the oil -- Bakura's hands -- it was all really nice. As Bakura said, Ryou began to relax, trying to enjoy the nice oily massage Bakura was enticing him with. Of course, Bakura took notice.

A fine opportunity, Bakura continued rubbing Ryou gently. However, as he began bewitching Ryou with his crafty skills, Bakura reached for the dagger in a stealth-like manner. Ryou had not noticed. Perfect. Bakura dipped the dagger's bronze handle in the oil, stirring it, covering the entire handle with the runny substance.

"Mm," moaned Bakura. "Yes -- enjoying yourself?" His reply from Ryou was a soft moan. Even more perfect. Chuckling, Bakura removes the dagger from the tin. Oil drips to the ground; the dagger completely coated. "Yes…" cooed Bakura. "Yes -- just keep relaxed."

Slowly, Bakura positioned the dagger at Ryou's tight entrance. Not yet touching Ryou, the darling fragile had yet to know what was coming. Bakura thought for a moment, thinking of the best way to enlighten his angel. He knew darling Ryou was a pure virgin -- in fact -- so was Bakura. _Shocking_! The thief was no man-whore; all the same, he always pictured his first time being with some gorgeous, large-breasted beauty from the taverns he visited. Not some puny, fragile boy he discovered in the desert. Funny how events change.

But Bakura could not help his self. The boy was alone, his pale face like a ghost. His entire feature, somewhat, thrilling. Bakura was just coming back from giving the Pharaoh a visit. He had robbed the tomb of Pharaoh Aknemkanon. He had already accomplished stealing the Senen Ring, the best of seven items. Bakura will steal the rest later. But at this time, he wanted to gain something he's never gotten to have: sex. And this young, fragile lad, Ryou. He was perfect -- so feminine. Bakura was at war with the Pharaoh. He figured he should get to have some fun, just in case.

Those grim thoughts of war, Bakura did not want to think about. Not now. He wanted to give Ryou an extraordinary, delectable pleasure. One that Ryou would never forget.

Bakura sat the oiled handle of his fine dagger on the skin of Ryou's entrance. He watched his angel panic again. One swift turn of the head and Bakura could see Ryou's thoughts through those widened brown eyes. Bakura saw curious fear. "Uh…"

"Relax," Bakura smirked. He rubbed the dagger up and down the small entrance, preparing Ryou best he could. His angel began shaking again, already to the point of no longer feeling a confidence for Bakura. "Trust me." Bakura growled. He pushed Ryou's back further down, but not roughly. "You will relax." His angel _will _obey! His angel began to cry again. "Trust -- me…"

And slowly, Bakura pushed the tip of his dagger's handle into Ryou's oiled entrance. Ryou loudly groaned, nearly crying out from the mixed feeling. Bakura did not insert the entire handle in immediately. He wanted his angel to get used to the new sensation. But Ryou, even with it only an inch in, cried from the pressure of the handle. Never -- never had Ryou felt such an electric pain.

After a second, Bakura pushed more of the dagger in. He is greeted by more cries from Ryou. He saw his angel's knees shaking to a point of no control. Ryou gave off a low whimper, following a short cry.

"It's alright," Bakura grinned. He shook the dagger, making Ryou moan. "Do not fidget. Stay calm." And shortly after his soft words, Bakura managed to push the entire handle of his dagger deep inside of his angel.

An unbelievable electric shock spread throughout Ryou's body. He could feel the handle touching far up inside, rubbing against his prostate. It was cold, hard. The oil did help soothe the pain, but not much. It seemed with every movement the dagger made, Ryou couldn't help but moan or cry or groan. He wanted it out! He wanted it out of him, out and far away. He wanted to be untied. He wanted someone -- anyone, to find and rescue him.

_Didn't he_?

From behind, Ryou could hear Bakura whispering sweet words to him. Bakura's fingertips kept the dagger in place; the blade only visible.

"Good," Bakura chuckled. Holding the dagger lightly, Bakura set a hand underneath, on the lower part of Ryou's abdomen. And Bakura let go of the dagger as he pushed at Ryou's abdomen, telling Ryou to "Push it out," "Push it out."

Having no choice, yet no longer wanting the damned dagger inside, Ryou pushed. It hurt. He let out a wail as the dagger dropped to the ground.

"Yeah," Bakura chuckled. He licked Ryou's entrance.

Ryou, dazed, could only stutter soft muffles. His face was flushed. His white hair, drenched in his sweat, fell into his tuckered eyes. And he shudders as Bakura picks the dagger back up. Not oiling it, Bakura plunged the handle right back into Ryou's aching entrance. Ryou gasped louder than the first time, for Bakura did not go slow. In a matter of seconds, the entire handle was back inside of Ryou's bottom, again tickling Ryou inside. Once more, Bakura releases the dagger and pushed on Ryou's stomach. Again, Ryou pushed, and the dagger fell.

"Ah!" cried Ryou. His legs nearly gave out. His elbows touched the silky sheet beneath him, rubbing at his skin, causing a burning warmth.

Bakura re-positioned his self at Ryou's entrance, it no longer small and pure. Smirking with satisfaction, Bakura licked at his angel's entrance, winding Ryou back up. And as he does so, Bakura pumped his cock, ready to enlighten it with Ryou's beautiful bottom.

Only giving Ryou a second to breath, Bakura orders Ryou to get back into position. Tired, utterly humiliated, and hurt, Ryou obeyed. He repeated in his mind, "_Trust Bakura -- trust, trust…_" And flustered, Ryou still, in his own way, did. His knees grieved from suffer, but Ryou somehow managed to get back into position.

Dipping his fingers in the oil, Bakura massaged oil around his cock. It was a bit larger than the handle of his dagger. Bakura would go slow.

He positioned his self, suddenly feeling over-anxious. His angel was sweating, shaking, and crying. Bakura wished to know what his angel was thinking. He knew that earlier, his angel was enjoying his self. He knew that deep down inside, there was a part of Ryou that wanted to be fucked, wanted Bakura's hard, throbbing cock shoved far deep into his innocent self. Bakura just knew it. _He always had to be right_. Yet, as he sat there on his knees, ready to give this beauty everything, Bakura felt something never had he for any other human -- except for his mother, long ago. It was a caring feeling.

Bakura placed his free hand on Ryou's bottom. _'Why am I -- feeling this way_?" Bakura thought. "_Who is this boy? Where did he come from? Was I -- destined to find him?_" Bakura's heart began to beat faster. The fragile Ryou even turned his head, watching with a curious gaze. Bakura was very still, his own mind beginning to blur. '_No, don't do this to yourself Bakura. Remember what happened the last time you grew feelings for someone. Remember -- the village. Damn it!_' But Bakura's conscious was winning.

'_Stop fooling yourself_," it laughs manically. '_You like the boy. You want him! You need him! Take him! Take him! _'

Yes. Bakura wanted him. Yes. Bakura needed him. This boy -- this angel. Ryou. His Ryou. Bakura needed Ryou, and no one was going to take him from Bakura! "Ryou…"

Like a delicate lover, Bakura entered Ryou. Both he and Ryou let out moans. His moans, more pleasurable. But as he entered, Ryou's own pleasure mixed lightly with small pain. However, as Bakura's cock eased inside of Ryou, Ryou's shock was the sensuous feeling spreading throughout his body. Unlike that cold dagger, Bakura's cock was warm, delightful. Ryou's bottom welcomed the cock greedily.

When ready, Bakura slowly began his wondrous lovemaking. He rocked his body back and forth, listening to both Ryou's shuffling moans and the jingling sound coming from the Senen Ring.

As their lovemaking flourished, both men's minds filled with indescribable lust. Bakura, who had craved to have sex for so long, was pleased he waited. He was pleased he got to enjoy it, for the first time, with this amazing angel, and his super-tight, super delightful hole. Ryou, who, at the beginning, disliked and hated the thief for ever harming him, no longer had those thoughts. Now, nearly relaxed, Ryou let out soft, pleased moans with every thrust of Bakura's cock. Even Ryou's own cock, which had grown out of it's hardened state, was beginning to grow sensual again at the feeling of Bakura's cock hitting at Ryou's prostate.

Bakura's thrusts became faster, harder. He and Ryou both cried out together, in synch with every push, with every pull. Still, Bakura urged on, not wanting to release without his angel. He pulled out, giving Ryou's bottom a quick lick.

Ryou groaned. Why did Bakura stop? He heard Bakura laugh, and soon, Ryou is flipped onto his back. He gasped, staring up at Bakura with bewilderment. Bakura, laughing again, pulled Ryou close, keeping Ryou's legs spread. Positioning his self, Bakura gently lifts Ryou's soft testes before re-inserting into his amazing angel.

Their lovemaking grew. Ryou, in a much comfortable position, relaxed his head and arms. He kept his gaze on Bakura. Bakura, too, kept his gaze on Ryou, never stopping smiling. He leaned closer, moving fast in and out of Ryou's fully usable bottom. He leaned down, sucking on Ryou's perked nipple.

Ryou gasped. No longer was Ryou worried about circumstance. No longer did he care where he was. No longer was he afraid. Everything now, felt too damn good. And even more, as Bakura's sneaky hand found and wrapped around Ryou's hard cock.

"Ah," shrieked Ryou. Suddenly, his vision became clear, no longer blurry. A tiny smile crept over Ryou's face, and Bakura spotted it. He smiled too. He dipped a free hand into the oil, quickly pulling it out. He playfully flicks oil onto Ryou's sticky body, hitting a few spots on the Senen Ring.

Ryou came close to a giggle, but it released only in his throat, making it sound like a soft mumble.

They went on. In only minutes did it feel like hours. Bakura moved fast. He pumped Ryou fast. He knew Ryou would soon give out. He, himself, was getting close to releasing.

"Ryou," Bakura spoke gruffly, "Let's come together." Bakura could not tell if Ryou had heard him. His delicate angel did nod, or at least tried to. But what Ryou was unsure of, is how and when to come. Bakura's hand rubbed up and down him, for a long time, continuing giving him an exotic pleasure never had he experienced before. He felt like he'd explode at any given second. Bakura looked the same. "Come Ryou. Let's come together!" And as fast as he could, Bakura fucked Ryou's bottom wildly, all while his hand speeded up and down Ryou's reddening cock. "Come on! Come on!"

That was all it took. Ryou screamed as he came. A shower of sperm flew onto his stomach. He continued to come as Bakura pulled out of Ryou and, too, came over Ryou's sweaty stomach.

"Yes," shouts Bakura, all while Ryou continued screaming. Though their orgasms were short and quick, to Bakura and Ryou, it seemed like a life-awaiting moment. Neither wanted the pleasure to end, the feeling new to both of them: amazing and wonderful. Both felt as if they were ablaze, both releasing one final time.

When it was all over, Bakura leaned down to lick deliciously sticky sperm off his angel's stomach. He mixed his and Ryou's sweet substance before crawling over Ryou's face and enlightening the both of them with a sweet kiss. No longer was the taste bitter, to Ryou, when he was forced to suck Bakura's cock earlier. No, now it tasted heavenly, sweet. And mixed with his own, how -- interesting. Bakura holds Ryou's mouth open, spilling a decent amount of come into Ryou's awaiting mouth before Bakura's lips lock onto his one final time.

After the kiss, Bakura caressed his angel's head, grinning as he watched the boy try catching breath. Bakura caresses Ryou's arms, his stomach, and legs. Gently, Bakura glides a hand across Ryou's cock. He takes hold of his own cock, playfully touching it against Ryou's own, marking his mate.

Yes. Ryou belonged to Bakura.

Kissing Ryou lovingly, Bakura reached for his dagger. He saw Ryou's face tightening, but Bakura calmed him. "Don't worry." And Bakura cut at the rope around Ryou's neck, cut at the rope around Ryou's wrists. The rope fell to the floor in pieces. Bakura took his Ring back, setting it on the ground beside him. Ryou's wrists and neck were red, scratched from the rope. Thankfully, Ryou had not bled. And Bakura was glad. He kissed at Ryou's sore wrists, kissed Ryou's sore neck. He listened as Ryou sighs in appreciation.

Ryou was happy that Bakura untied him. His wrists and neck burned badly. He noticed his wrists were fiery red. His neck probably, too. But all Ryou could think about was what had just occurred in that small tomb.

What will happen to him now?

He tried to concentrate, while also watching Bakura stand, redress, and leave.

Alone for a moment, Ryou tried sitting up. His bottom hurt -- that sensual feeling drifting away. Stretching, Ryou watched Bakura return, holding a bucket and washcloth. Bakura walked up to Ryou, dipping the washcloth in the bucket, filled with water. He told Ryou to lie back down. Knowing now not to displease Bakura, Ryou did so. He gasped feeling the cold washcloth against his skin, watching Bakura wipe him clean.

"W -- why?" Ryou's question was quiet. But Bakura heard it perfectly clear. He continued to wipe off the stickiness on Ryou. "Why?" Ryou asked again. "Why d -- did you do this to me? Who are you? Why do you haunt me?" Ryou began to cry. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

Bakura stood. He made his away around the tomb, picking up Ryou's clothes. He brought them to Ryou, dropping them next to his teary angel. "Here. Dress and get some sleep. I have somewhere I must go, but I promise I'll be back."

Anger filled Ryou. Why wasn't his questions being answered? He needed to know! He needed to. "Who are you!"

Swiftly, Bakura turns dark eyes on Ryou. Ryou stiffened, but did not scoot back. No longer would he be afraid of Bakura. Bakura turned his head to the ground, hiding his eyes from Ryou's view. "I am a thief with a vengeance. That is all you need to know." And with that, Bakura left.

Suddenly feeling chilly, Ryou slowly dressed. His entire body ached. It was tired and felt abused. Ryou put his shoes on, as well. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted out of there. He wanted to follow Bakura. But sadly, his body thought sleep sounded like a good idea.

He moved far from the sheet, finding a nice soft spot of sand. He brought his knees to his chest, resting his eyes on his knees. _When he comes back, I will get an answer_. Ryou's eyes drifted, and he drifted into darkness. _I will learn more about you -- Bakura. I -- will_.

--

When he opened his eyes, Ryou no longer was in the tomb. He was on stairs. Fully awake, Ryou sat up, trying to look around. Gray walls surrounded him, some had cobwebs. Perhaps he was dragged out of the tomb? Then he heard them.

Whispers, strong and so familiar, came from down the stairs. Gathering strength, Ryou pulled his body up, using the support from the wall. He grabbed at his head, a small migraine brew. His knees were shaky, his behind still felt sore.

Slowly, Ryou made his way down the stairs, and as he gazed down the stairs, he was shocked at the sight he saw.

There, at the bottom of the stairs, stood Ryou's four friends. They took notice of him, and they began to panic. "It's Bakura!"

They looked about ready to run for cover, but after a moment Ryou's friend, Yugi, began to calm. "It's the real Bakura."

_Real Bakura_? What had Yugi meant by that? Ryou began to ponder if his friends knew something he didn't. He tried to make the last few steps, but his knees gave out, and he fell. Luckily, he was caught by his good friend, Katsuya. "Hang in there, man."

Ryou decided not to tell his friends about the incident he had. Ryou was unsure whether it was a dream or not. He did, however, get to hear the story of Pharaoh Atemu. Yugi was going to duel the Pharaoh, for one final mission. Ryou knew of the Senen Items. He did not want to part with his Ring, but the items had to be destroyed along with freeing Pharaoh Atemu. It was the only way for peace.

--

That night, while he and his friends journeyed by ship to their final destination, Ryou stripped in front of a mirror to gaze over his nude form. There were no marks, no abused spots. He looked perfectly fine, perfectly healthy, and perfectly pure. Ryou even turned around, trying to get a look at his bottom. It had felt sore when he first awoke on those gray stairs. But now, the feeling had vanished. And Ryou was almost disappointed. _Was it all just some wild dream?_

--

Yugi and Atemu's duel finished. Yugi won. Everyone was sad to see Atemu go. Even Ryou, though he did not know the Pharaoh as well as his other friends. But he knew Yugi was devastated.

"Atemu!"

The doors to Atemu's future open. There, awaiting him, were all his guardians and friends. Ryou's friends watched on with tears as Atemu joined his guardians. Ryou watched too, taking a look at each. Only one caught his eye.

In the shadows, away from the guardians and Pharaoh, stood a man. He leaned against the wall, a shadowy darkness floated around him. He was smirking, and staring straight at Ryou.

It was Bakura.

Ryou stared in awe. He looked around at his friends. _Did know one else see? _His friends didn't seem to notice Bakura standing there. In fact, Ryou was the only one. As all his friends waved farewell to Atemu, Ryou began to wave, too, but not to the Pharaoh. He watched Bakura's smirk widen, and soon, Bakura vanished into the black mass, away from the Pharaoh and his guardians. Ryou stopped waving. He lowered his hand, suddenly feeling sad as Yugi.

His friends lost the Pharaoh. But what did he lose throughout this entire suffering? He was used and left out. He was weak, shy, and clumsy. He never was any good at helping his friends, even though he tried. And he was haunted, haunted by a voice that took control of him, abused and used him.

Now Ryou knew the owner of that voice. Bakura, a thief. Ryou did not know how, he did not know why, but he knew that none of this was ever any dream. What had happened to him was real. Bakura was real. He still may be real.

As the doors close behind Pharaoh Atemu, all Ryou could think about was his thief. He thought of the future ahead. It'd be empty without his Ring, without -- the thief. Ryou's life would be dull again. Since he was given the Ring, he met Yugi and the gang. He has made friends, and gained much more than loss. Ryou really had to thank Bakura. Bakura gave Ryou the backbone he hardly had, gave Ryou a group of friends he got to know, gave Ryou the courage to stand up against bullies and whatnot.

Bakura, though he held a black heart in his chest, gave Ryou bravery and a look to the future. Yes, Ryou must really thank Bakura for all these wondrous things. But the most important thing Ryou gained, hoping that he'd, again, one day retrieve it, was the gift of feeling loved. And Ryou, though hurt by the thief, knew deep down in his heart that he enjoyed every bit of the thief's company.

Ryou loved him.

Placing his hand against his chest, the spot where his Ring once rested, Ryou stood thinking of his own future.

Bakura was gone.

Smiling, Ryou closed his eyes, Bakura's image rested in his mind. Ryou knew he'd never forget Bakura. Standing there, allowing his friends to give their final goodbyes, Ryou could only hope that someday he may get to see Bakura again.

_Never would he forget_.

End

That is it! I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
